Swift
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI DouWata DRABBLE: Watanuki gets Doumeki a present. Warnings inside. Please R&R! :D


**A/N: This was the result of the following thought process: Doumeki's eyes – Hawk – Pet – Name – Swift – 'Jinsoku' – Fork-tailed hawk – Google. XD Takes place within the same universe as 'Fated'. **

**Disclaimer: If xxxHOLiC belonged to me, DouWata would've had a happy ending and become official, or at least hinted at one that would eventually come. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, shonen-ai, slight TWT, potential OOC**

**...  
><strong>

Doumeki stared at the sleek dual-colored creature currently resting on his lover's slender forearm, protected by a thick buckskin falconry gauntlet that was the twin to the one Watanuki had just tossed to him and made him put on. The fork-tailed hawk, also known as the swallow-tailed kite, stared back, brass meeting gold in silent scrutiny until the bird of prey cocked its head to the side and let of a small screechy cry from its sharp dark colored beak. Then it slowly, deliberately, dipped its white head down in a bow, which Doumeki returned in the same fashion.

Watanuki smiled at the exchange, "Looks like he's accepted you. Good." He then made the motion to give the hawk over to his new owner, urging a slightly bewildered Doumeki to lift his own protected limb to receive him.

Placing his hand in front of the bird's white underbelly, the exorcist asked, "And why is he here?"

"He was the price of a wish I recently granted for a hunter spirit. He's intelligent and well trained, excels at catching small game, and very rare due to the fact that his eyes are bright amber instead of dark...like yours," the shopkeeper said with a small blush.

"Hn," was all Doumeki said as the hawk hopped onto his steady hand, flapping his black wings to adjust himself as the archer closed his fingers around the sharp talons securely in a gentle fist.

The human slowly brought up his other arm well within the bird's sight as to not startle him, then brought his bare hand close to stroke the dark feathers of the bird's back, a croon leaving the creature as Doumeki moved it down in front to rub his ivory chest.

"His name is Jinsoku," Watanuki informed, fiddling with the long sleeves of his kimono, "Do you like him?"

"Yeah," Doumeki answered, his eyes meeting pleased bi-chromatic ones that twinkled in the setting sunlight, "Thanks."

"Hmph, you better be grateful," the seer replied, going to stand by his lover's side when Doumeki lifted an arm for him to rest it around his slim shoulders, placing his own hands to rest on Doumeki's solid chest. "Dinner should be ready soon and your cake is in the oven."

A rare smile touched the older man's lips and he bent down slightly to press their lips together, "I love you."

"You're only saying that because you want more food," Watanuki huffed, his lovely blush darkening and tainting his cheeks, "but I love you too, you jerk. Happy birthday."

A low chuckle left his chest as the couple made their way inside. It was a good time to end his training for the day.

Jinsoku was settled onto his perch in the kitchen and watched the fated pair interact with one another in curiosity, blinking when his new human swiped a piece of food from the pan which resulted in the other male's loud scolding. Doumeki then proceeded to poke his ticklish mate playfully in the side that led to more flailing of the noodly arms. They certainly were entertaining to watch.

He had a good feeling he was going to like it here, especially if Watanuki kept tossing him small morsels of raw fish and meat to him like that. Mmm, much better than his last home for sure.

Owari.

**...  
><strong>

**A/N: Kind of a weird spot to end, and I wanted to explain that Jinsoku (which is one of the ways to say 'swift' in Japanese, according to my research) wasn't an ordinary bird of prey, but couldn't think of a proper way to write it out. I also inserted a kind of play on words, because I discovered there is a species of bird called the fork-tailed swift, and the Japanese word for 'swift' the bird species is 'Amatsubame', which was originally going to be the hawk's name until it hit me that it wasn't the word I was looking for due to some confusion on the sites I found, which then led me to looking up if any bird of prey had a forked tail. :3 Hoped that made sense and hope yu enjoyed this little ficlet anyway. Please R&R! :D**


End file.
